


I Could Never Entirely Predict You

by Barnes_rogers1718



Series: Hanniholidays [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cookies, hanniholidays, supreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnes_rogers1718/pseuds/Barnes_rogers1718
Summary: Hanniholidays Day 1 - Holiday CookiesLook! I'm doing a thing. I wrote most of this while drunk and then tried to clean it up so take that as you will. It's a silly thing so enjoy :)EDIT: I somehow only posted the second half earlier? lmao sorry i'm awful





	

Will and Hannibal had been spending more and more time together lately. Will had of course noticed but he didn't think anyone else had. Beverly was asking him about the FBI’s office Christmas party and said, “Are you and Hannibal coming?” At some point they became a unit. This was the most recent in a long line of people assuming Will spoke for Hannibal. Will didn't feel like arguing so he just shrugged and said he wasn't sure. How was he supposed to know if Hannibal wanted to go? That should've been his response to Beverly. The truth Will kind of liked that people asked him about Hannibal. 

It felt just a little bit like being a couple. Getting invited to things together, showing up together, and one of the best perks of giving joint gifts. 

Will shook his head at himself as he pulled into Hannibal’s driveway. He was acting like a teenager which is hilarious seeing as he didn't act like this when he was an actual teenager. 

Will walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Hannibal had invited him over for dinner but mentioned he would be doing some holiday baking beforehand and Will offered to come early to help. 

Hannibal answered the door in his apron and covered in flour. Will smiled at his messier than usual hair. 

“Ah, Will. Good to see you.” 

“Hey. Have you been baking all day?” 

Will nodded to Hannibal's disarray and shut the door behind him. 

“For a couple hours at least. But I am glad you're here. Another set of hands will help things along.” 

Will hung up his own coat as Hannibal made his way back to the kitchen. He had another passing thought about how comfortable they had become around each other before he ignored it and moved to follow Hannibal. 

As Will walked through the dining room he could see a few trays of cookies already finished and cooling in the kitchen. When Will got to the doorway, he stopped. He was having trouble processing what was in front of him. 

There were the few trays of cookies in the corner but the counters around Hannibal's huge kitchen were stacked high with cooling racks of cookies. The count had to be in the hundreds. And they weren't plain cookies. They were Christmas cookies. Trays of Christmas tree cookies, candy cane cookies, santa clause cookies covered in red sugar. There were snowman cookies outlined with frosting for the details. Will never in his life could have predicted this. 

“Will?” 

“..Hannibal. This is a lot of fucking cookies.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “You see now why I am so thankful for your help today.” 

Hannibal was currently using a cookie cutter in the shape of a deer to cut into the dough. Hannibal finally looked up at the sound of Will laughing. 

Will wasn't sure the last time he laughed this hard. He just could not believe that Hannibal, the guy who still used handwritten recipe cards, the guy who has wine pairings memorized, was sitting here making cheesy Christmas cookies at an industrial pace. 

Hannibal was staring at him as he clutched his stomach and tried to catch his breath. Just when he thought he had Hannibal figured out, new information was found and he was proven wrong. 

“Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm not laughing  _ at _ you I just…. I was not ready for this level of Christmas cheer in your house.” 

 

“I don't feel as though I have that much more love for Christmas than anyone else. However, I can understand how it may be unexpected. If you are quite done with your fit of hysteria, are you ready to help?” 

Will barked out another laugh and held his hands up in surrender. 

“I can't promise I won't keep laughing but I am ready to help.” 

\--

 

A couple hours and several dozens of cookies later they stood at the island in Hannibal's kitchen admiring their handiwork. 

Hannibal had left Will to keep cutting and baking by himself for a bit while he moved to add some more decorations to the already done cookies. Will had watched as Hannibal meticulously decorated his cookies and then looked on with satisfaction at the product. Getting to see Hannibal so lost in something was truly amazing. 

Will looked up at Hannibal who was still smiling around at the room of cookies and didn't notice Will disappearing into his head for a minute. Will put his hand on Hannibal’s arm and lightly turned him towards himself. Hannibal looked over at him still smiling. 

“Hannibal I-”

Will did plan to say something. Something as a sort of preface like, “I think I have feelings for you” or “why are you so adorable right now?”. But he didn't. Instead he leaned forward, tilted his head, closed his eyes and…

And he missed. 

Will was kissing the side of Hannibal’s nose and deciding whether he should try to fix this or if he should just pretend he died here and can't move. Will didn't want to open his eyes. He did not want to see what Hannibal's face is doing. He just wanted to sink into the floor and never return. 

Hannibal laughed and cupped Will’s face. Will slowly cracked one eye open to assess the situation. Hannibal was smiling fondly at him and still holding his face. Maybe all was not lost. Will opened both his eyes and chanced a smile. 

“My lack of smoothness should not be surprising.” 

“It is extremely endearing.” Hannibal said as he leaned towards Will. 

The kiss was  _ so  _ sweet. Hannibal's other hand snaked around Will’s waist to hold him as their lips moved against each other. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck because he could feel his knees getting weak. He had spent a fair amount of time wondering what kissing Hannibal would be like. Even with Will’s incredibly active imagination, he still was in no way prepared for the real thing. Hannibal smelled incredible. And good god his shoulders. Will found himself imagining the muscles he could feel through the shirt. 

The kiss went from sweet to decidedly less than sweet as he felt Hannibal's tongue in his mouth. He couldn't help the small noise he made in response because it felt like Hannibal was everywhere. Hannibal had backed Will up against the counter and reached down to lift him up onto the edge. 

Looks like they were going to the Christmas party, Will thought distantly. They could bring the cookies. 


End file.
